


Uninvited

by bleeding_hart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeding_hart/pseuds/bleeding_hart
Summary: They say vampires can't enter uninvited. Fortunately for The Grasshopper, he doesn't have the supernatural restrictions Demon has.
Relationships: Demon/The Grasshopper
Kudos: 1





	Uninvited

The Grasshopper slinked into the house, hurrying to the space behind the refrigerator. He was used to the cold, and he had Demon to thank for that.

He didn't hear Demon enter, but he _did_ hear Demon meow. That cat was always meowing, even to himself.

Demon sounded, _hungry._

"Hello?" The Grasshopper called.

"Agh! The!? What are you doing here?"

The Grasshopper leaned into the wall. "Waiting for you."

After a moment, he was met with Demon's icy blue eyes.

"What're you waiting for?" The Grasshopper asked, expecting a bite on the neck, or maybe the ear if Demon wasn't thinking. He still had the mark from last time.

Demon looked away and blushed. "I can't," he hesitated, "enter unless you invite me."

It took a moment to register. "Wait," The Grasshopper started, "but this is _your_ house."

"Well!" he snapped, "you've made yourself at home then, haven't you?"

"Hm. If I let you in will you be mean?"

Demon narrowed his eyes. "You're the one constantly invading my territory."

"But, you just admitted this was _my_ territor-"

He hissed. "Shut up and let me enter!"

The Grasshopper extended his foreleg, but didn't dare touch Demon first. "You may enter."

**Author's Note:**

> D-D-D-Demon & The Grasshopper


End file.
